vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yuzuki Yukari
'Yuzuki Yukari '(結月ゆかり, yuzuki yukari) to Vocaloid generacji 3 i VOICEROID+ utworzony przez firmy AHS i VOCALOMAKETS. Śpiewa w języku japońskim. Została wydana 22 grudnia 2011. Jej aktualizacja na silnik Vocaloid 4 została wydana 18 marca 2015 i składa się z trzech głosów: "Onn", "Lin" oraz "Jun". Jej design jest bazowany na króliku. Dawczynią jej głosu jest Ishiguro Chihiro (石黒 千尋, Chihiro Ishiguro), aktorka głosowa, która została ujawiona w pierwszą rocznicę wydania Yukari. Jej nazwisko, Yuzuki znaczy tyle co zasilanie ''i ''księżyc, natomiast imię Yukari w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy'' zasilanie i ''relacja. Historia VOCALOID NEO W późnym listopadzie 2013 została podana informacja, że zostanie wydana jej aktualizacja dostępna w systemie Windows oraz Mac, zapowiedziana na 19 grudnia 2013. Nowe oprogramowanie zostanie wydane w trzech nowych pakietach. Pierwszy pakiet to normalny zestaw z silnikiem Vocaloid 3 w wersji "lite" oraz Vocaloid NEO. Drugi zawiera głos Yuzuki z pełnym edytorem plus exVoice. Trzeci pakiet jest to głos Yuzuki z programem Music Maker MX2 na Windows oparty na DAW. VOCALOID 4 Nowy projekt dla Yuzuki Yukari razem z innymi Vocaloidami od AHS, został ogłoszony na plakacie 6 listopada 2014, jednak z początku nie wyjaśnili o co chodzi. W dniu 20 listopada potwierdzono na Livestream, że wszystkie ich Vocaloidy, z wyjątkiem Touhoku Zunko, zostaną wydane na Vocaloid 4 i otrzymają nowe banki brzmień. Dla Yukari zostały podane informacje, że otrzyma ona dwa nowe banki brzmień: oryginalny i "Onn", który jest podobny między "Soft" i "Whisper". 20 grudnia w audiencji na żywo zostały przedstawione nowe informacje gdzie powiedziano, że Yukari dostanie trzy banki brzmień na silnik V4. Są to znany już wcześniej głos "Onn" (穏), mocnobrzmiący "Lin" (凛) oraz naturalny, podobny do oryginalnego "Jun" (純). Podali także, że będą one do zakupienia razem oraz osobno. Jej przybliżona data realizacji to pierwszy kwartał 2015. 28 stycznia 2015 w artykule prasowym została podana informacja o cenach i dniu wydania Yuzuki na nowy silnik. Ma zostać wydana w pakiecie startowym jak i w normalnym wydaniu, do wyboru w wersji fizycznej i za pobraniem. Wspomniano również, że posiadacze wersji V3 lub zarejestrowani jako użytkownicy produktów firmy AHS, mogą otrzymać specjalny rabat na jej aktualizację na V4. Jest spodziewana na 18 marca 2015. 3 marca AH-Software oraz magazyn DTM przeprowadzili audycję na żywo demonstrując wszystkie banki brzmień Yukari po kolei, jak również razem z możliwością cross synthesis oraz growlem. 11 marca została udostępniona jej wersja próbna ze wszystkimi trzema bankami brzmień. Demo VOCALOID 3 VOICEROID+ VOCALOID 4 Piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez Yukari. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z najpopularniejszych. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *A Better World Out of The Water *After The Mission *A Snowy Vision *Beautiful KILLER *Book Full Of Faces *Closed Sphere *Distance of two people *Do you like black wings? *Ecstasy *Galactic·Love *Go out and look for a piece of the star *I Want to Hold Your Hand? -? *Life Storm *RENTICA ft. IA *Setsu-Getsu-Ka *There's supposed to be a cheat code for happiness *Tiny PaRadisE *The End *Zzz VoiceBank |-|Yukari= Ciekawostki *Yukari pojawia się w wydanej na Androida grze RPG "Doll Hack - Sequencer Nightmare". By ją odblokować, należy spełnić podane w grze warunki. *Zanim zostało wypuszczone jej oprogramowanie na silnik Vocaloid3 fani wykorzystując VOICEROID+ tworzyli UTAU na bazie jej głosu. Jako UTAU najlepiej sprawdzała się w rapie. *Designy Yukari na opakowaniach VOICEROID+ a Vocaloid3 różnią się tylko tłem oraz kapturem z króliczymi uszami który Yukari ma na głowie. *Ona i oprogramowanie SeeU mają dokładnie takie samo zalecane tempo. *Jej podtytuł "She unites you all with her voice" oznacza "Ona zjednoczy was wszystkich swoim głosem". Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Koncept= |-|Promocyjne= |-|Różne= Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:VOICEROID+ Kategoria:Powiązane z Yuzuki Yukari Yuzuki Yukari Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Vocaloid 4 Kategoria:Vocaloidy z aktualizacją głosu Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy